The purpose of this project is to fund a research effort that directly addresses the requirement to conduct chemical warfare agent countermeasure evaluation and development for protective purposes in accordance with the Chemical Weapons Convention using Schedule 1 Chemicals. The studies to be performed under Deliver Order#0687/Task 832 are essential to the mission of the NIH to conduct research, conduct studies and analyses to support development, and the safety testing of medical chemical countermeasures.